Casanova
Gabriel B. Casanova, (or simply Casanova) is a Brazilian game developer and leader at the Electro Block team, in which he co-developed Commander Nuke and The Red Plan. Casanova started doing programming in 2015, but his interest in game design traces it's origins as far back as 2013. He is the founder of the Casanova Games sub-label in which he publishes his personal projects. Powerpoint Games (2013-2014) After descovering a way to link buttons to slides in the presentation software Powerpoint, Casanova discovered a way to make little games and animations with the software. Always a board game fanatic, he decided to re-create some of his board games into that software. Most of the games were nothing but interactive slideshows but it opened his eyes about interactive media. Scratch Games (2014-2016) After a guy told him in a Powerpoint forum that "Scratch would probably be a better alternative if you want to do games..." he decided to take a look at the program and loved it. Even though Scratch uses Programming blocks instead of more traditional ways, it was able to teach him about things like variables and scripts, for example. His first game there was a bowling game and his second one was a labyrinth one. GameMaker and Electro Block (2016 - Now) By 2016 Gabriel was very familiar with the game development world and knew he needed to make a switch to a proper game engine. In a Facebook group that he was in it was announced a Sonic fangame that needed programmers. Even though Casanova was a Sonic fan, he was never a part of the Sonic community itself. He joined the team and started the game (Now being called Sonic Memories) on Scratch, but quickly changed his decision because of Sonic Max, a GameMaker framework that replicated those classic games. He still uses GameMaker to this day. Sonic Memories had a lot of problems with it's team, but he made some people there that he continues to be friends with to this day (such as Luan Maziero and Skye). In mid 2017, his friend Luan decided to open a server called Remixing Shack. There he met PVic and his Electro Block team. Casanova became friends with PVic, they talked not only about game development but life in general. He started there (at Electro Block) as a logo designer but has since changed his position to owner in 2018. Projects Gabriel Casanova has worked in some games, some of which were cancelled and others that interest was lost, but he still wants to work on them someday. * Sonic Memories (Cancelled) * Operation: Intergalaxy (Cancelled) * Beyond: 001 - The Headquarters / A Time Paradox (with PVic Cancelled) * Duke Nukem: Atomic Meltdown * Unnamed Commander Keen Project (Cancelled) * 008 Bob vs. The Red Corp (The Red Plan Alpha Cancelled) * The Unbreakable Chain (On hold) * The Red Plan (with PVic and Luan) * gmTSO (On hold) * GameLunch (with A.NB) * Top DOOM Shooter (Cancelled) * Commander Nuke (with PVic) * Meet Metris * SimShack / ShackTactics (Cancelled) * S³ - Super Smash Shooter (In Development) * The Beyond Engine (In Development)